


what's real, what's fake

by POG_ISM



Series: bread makes skephalo oneshots wow [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Death, Gen, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Lowercase, M/M, One Shot, Song: I'd Rather Sleep (Kero Kero Bonito), implied romantic skephalo but it's open 2 interpretation, not rly u can kinda guess what happens, villain badboyhalo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:13:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29703864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/POG_ISM/pseuds/POG_ISM
Summary: the egg finally takes over, but bad doesn't feel as satisfied as he expected to be.
Relationships: Zak Ahmed & Darryl Noveschosch, Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Series: bread makes skephalo oneshots wow [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2183034
Comments: 9
Kudos: 24





	what's real, what's fake

**Author's Note:**

> i don't usually write stuff like this but it was a spur-of-the-moment thing.
> 
> WARNINGS !!!
> 
> derealization, implied suicide, deaths, hallucination, and just creepy vibes in general. if any of these make you uncomfortable, please don't read !!! takes care of yourselves :]

bad wasn't sure what he was looking at. he continuously placed cobblestone blocks below him until he reached a tall enough height for him to view the world. if he could even call it that anymore. the egg's vines spread and took over, that was the plan, but why did he feel so empty? he was supposed to be proud, so why isn't he? isn't this what he wanted so desperately? isn't this why he went through with ruining so many friendships? so many lives?

the grass was no longer green, it was now red. the buildings were no longer colorful, they were now red. all the people of this land were no longer breathing, they were now red. red. red and gone. red and out of bad's reach. his stomach churned with the thought.

he misses his friends. did he even have friends? he doesn't remember. the egg was his friend, the egg was there for him. ant was also his friend, punz, too. he would like to think he was puffy's friend, but she didn't seem to like him much. maybe before he changed she felt as though he was her friend.

_why did he change?_

wasn't it for him? who is him? was he blue, or perhaps red. red. bad imagined him in red and he looked pretty, but he spited the image. he doesn't know why. he loved the color red, so why does seeing skeppy drenched in it make him sick to his stomach?

right, skeppy. that was his name. was. it didn't seem to fit him anymore. skeppy was an energetic-sounding name. skeppy wasn't like that. bad recalled him as tired, numb... gone. so far gone. and red, covered head-to-toe in red. 

gone. 

"where did it all go wrong?" bad's voice cracked, raising his hand to clenched his chest. "where is everyone? weren't they just here moments ago, roaming around, and— and not _dead_."

his head ached, his heart beating firm against his fragile ribs. his breath was weak, broken, gone. gone, gone, gone.

the area beyond him was a blur. it was like a wall surrounding him. a wall he could tear away, crumple into a ball, and throw into a trash bin to forget forever. to pretend wasn't real.

was this real? please, i'm begging.

"why won't anyone respond?" _choke._ he did. it hurt a lot. _the words aren't real, they don't matter_. "i need— i need to know, answer me."

i need to know, too. 

the crimson was supposed to be there for bad, so why when he needs it most, it disappears? does it hate him? does everyone hate me?

"what did i do?"

i killed everyone.

bad's grip on the stone he perched on became loose. he took another look down at the ground. the red ground. it looked like waves. it thrashed about. it called for him.

but there he was. him. skeppy. he wasn't red like he remembered. he was now blue. blue skeppy stood in the waves of red beneath his flimsy legs.

"skeppy?"

skeppy?

"are you real?"

skeppy, is that you?

"i'm sorry for everything."

skeppy, please.

"when i get down, we can talk?"

skeppy, where are you going?

"okay?"

skeppy, you wouldn't leave me like this, right?

"okay."

and he dropped, reality slipping from his fingers the whole way down.

gone.

**Author's Note:**

> IM SORRY
> 
> follow my [twitter acc](https://twitter.com/breadswipe) because i am sexy aha .... other socials are on my ao3 profile :D


End file.
